Sword Art Online: Grail War Online
by RyoKushei
Summary: Kirito and Asuna, years after the ALO incident, meet Shirou Emiya and his servant, Saber. Learning that the new hot VRMMO is actually a Holy Grail War, the companions, along with Rin Tohsaka and Archer, perform a full dive into the game to save mankind from certain doom. The question is, are they too late?
1. Intro- Where We Are Now

Kazuto shrugged. He hadn't heard of the newest VRMMO, but he wasn't going to deny that there was one, either. Not in front of Egil, at least.

"Sorry, man. I'm kinda done with those games after the ALO incident." he said.

"But I thought you were trying to beat Aincrad in ALO, bro! What happened to that, huh?" Egil exclaimed.

"That got boring. Besides, Cline and Sugou are both on vacation together, so that sort of defeats the purpose of trying to beat the game with them." Kazuto explained.

"What about Asuna?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. It's been what, four years since ALO, right? Asuna and I have been dating that whole time. And, well, let's just say I need some advice." Egil started to look suspicious. "Bro, you're not havin' any fights, are you? Because if you're considering breaking up with her, you're stupid. She's a fine girl, that Asuna."

"No, no!" Kazuto exclaimed. "In fact, it's exactly the opposite. But if I tell you what I'm considering, you have to swear on your life you'll keep it a secret. Deal?"

Egil stared at Kazuto for about a minute, then agreed.

Kazuto took a deep breath and said, "I'm thinking about proposing to Asuna. What do you think?"

Egil just stared straight ahead, a blank expression on his face. Kazuto sighed. He shouldn't have told Egil his plans. He should have known that Egil wouldnt have responded well.

"That's- That's great, man! You should definitely go through with it, probably before you go buy that knew game. In fact, I may be able to hook you up with a guy who has a really great diamond business..."


	2. Chapter 1- The Blessing

_Hey guys, RyoKushei here. I just wanted you to know that I am primarily going to focus on this story rather than my Legend of Zelda fanfic. I feel a lot more confident about this one. Also, as the story kicks off, I am intentionally creating moderately short chapters. Anyway, I've created a poll (most likely by the time you're reading this) asking about which characters you would like me to implement. (Don't worry, I'm already going to implement the following SAO characters: Yui, Cline, Sougu Kirigaya, and Sachi (somehow)). Have fun! Oh, and enjoy the chapter. ^_^_

* * *

"Hey, Asuna? How are you?" Kazuto asked over his cell phone.

"I'm feeling okay, I guess. Why? Am I in danger or something?" Asuna joked.

"No, no. You're fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner this Friday. Would that be okay?"

"Sure. What kind of restaurant is it? I'd hate to go to a really fancy one wearing street clothes."

"Well, actually, since we've been going to fancy restaurants ever since we started dating, I figured we could go to Agil's pub this time. Do you have any problem with that?" Kazuto asked hopefully. "

No, that's fine. What time do I need to be there by?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up at seven. That okay?"

"Sure," Asuna said bluntly.

"Okay then. I love you," Kazuto told her, his fingers still crossed.

"Love you too. Bye."

Kazuto put away his phone, and breathed a sigh of relief. Phase one of his plan was successful.

* * *

Kazuto grabbed his bike and pedaled to Asuna's house. He knew that she wasn't home, as she had told him that she was studying at a friend's house for the semester exam for a class she was taking. He knocked, and Asuna's mother came to the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Yuuki. How are you?" Kazuto asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. What brings you to our humble abode this fine morning?" she replied.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to your husband. Is he available?"

"One moment. I'll tell him you're here. Make yourself at home," and with that, she went back into the house. Kazuto stepped back inside and sat down on the couch. Roughly five minutes later, he was talking with Asuna's father.

"...and so, if you would allow, I would like to ask a request of you," Kazuto finished.

"Go on," Asuna's father said.

"Well, I would like to ask for your blessing and permission to propose marriage to your daughter, Asuna," Kazuto said. There was silence for several minutes as Asuna's father pondered the question. Finally he spoke.

"And I will give it to you, provided you don't treat her like her last fiancé did." Kazuto shivered, remembering that dark time for the Yuuki family, and how Asuna's fiancé ended up making her father retire from his job.

"I swear on my life I will never take advantage of your daughter or abuse her. You have my word." Mr. Yuuki smiled.

"You know, a young man like you is exactly the type of person my daughter deserves to marry. Very well, then. You have my blessing and permission to propose to my daughter. Whether she agrees or not, that is up to her. Have a nice day, Kazuto."

"Thank you, sir." As Kazuto started to leave, Asuna's father said, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Good luck."


	3. Chapter 2- With All My Heart

_Wow! I'm getting to these chapters so much faster than I planned! Anyway, thanks to all the people who have given me ideas for the story. Also, expect chapters to get somewhat longer from here on out... I don't know what to expect from this story, but the direction it's going seems good right now. But now, enough blathering. Enjoy this chapter of the story and expect a new chapter sometime next week, though I hope to publish one sometime this weekend. Right now, I'm out of school for Spring Break and I'm spending time with my family, so I'm not sure how much time I actually have. 0_0 _

* * *

_If we make it back to the real world, I'll find you again. And fall in love with you again. _

The sentence Kazuto had relied on so many long days waiting for Asuna to wake up from Alfheim Online resonated in the back of his head as he drove up to the Yuuki residence on Friday night. It was 6:50, so he was early. Asuna was waiting on the front porch as he drove his car up into the driveway. Her chestnut hair was styled in the same fashion it was during SAO, and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Kazuto smiled as he fingered the diamond ring in his back pocket.

"Hey," he said as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hi, silly," she laughed.

"Wha- what did I do?" Kazuto frantically scrambled around, trying to figure out what his girlfriend was laughing about.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to Liz about you before you came. She said she came over to your house the other day, asking for a cup of sugar."

"Well, yeah. So what?" Kazuto said as he put his key into the ignition and started the car.

"Well, apparently you accidentally gave her a cup of salt, not sugar. The cake she was baking was ruined, although she somehow got Cline to eat it."

_Oh crap_, Kazuto thought. _Now she thinks I'm an idiot! _

Asuna kept chuckling. "Cline said it was okay, although he told Liz it was too salty. Oh well, he was fine."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Agil's pub. Asuna ordered a sushi platter, and Kazuto ordered a few Ongiri rice balls and water. After they ate their food, Kazuto excused himself to use the restroom. He then put the ring in his front pocket, and went back out.

"That was quick," said Asuna. Kazuto shrugged and brushed away the comment. "Look, Asuna," he said, "there's something I've been wondering about for some time now."

Asuna said, "Go on."

"Asuna, do you remember back in SAO, when we had just gotten married and I asked you if our love was real, or if it just existed in the game? Do you remember what you told me?"

Asuna nodded and said, "I told you that no matter what, if we got back to the real world, that I would find you. And that I would fall in love with you again."

"Yeah. But when I got back to the real world, you stayed behind. I came to your hospital room most every day, waiting for you to wake up. Hoping each day I came that maybe, just maybe, that day would be the day you woke up. And at the end of each day, whenever you didn't wake up, I would begin to lose hope. But then, I would think of that one sentence you spoke to me, and how we would always be together whenever you did wake up. And that restored my hope and killed any doubt in my mind. That was four years ago.

"Well, four years can throw a lot at you. Through every minute of peace, there was a moment of calamity that would cancel it out. And every time I would be feeling all stressed out, you would be there to cheer me up. You were the one thing that kept me going whenever I wanted to give up. Asuna, you mean more to me than anything in the whole wide world. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And that's why I was wondering if you'll be my wife," Kazuto said, pulling the ring out and kneeling down on the ground. Asuna looked speechless.

"Asuna Yuuki, will you marry me?" Asuna stared at him for a moment, tears welling in her eyes. Then she embraced him tightly and said, "Of course! Yes, Kazuto Kirigaya, I will marry you!"

Kazuto smiled and returned the embrace. And everyone else at the pub, including Agil, who usually wasn't an emotional guy, applauded for the couple and cheered.

* * *

Kazuto and Asuna walked out of the pub, smiles on their faces. Asuna was wearing the diamond ring, and she was still crying a little. As Kazuto climbed into the car, Asuna stopped him.

"Kazuto, I just wanted to let you know that while you were waiting in the outside world, I was also waiting for you. You were the one thing that kept me from giving into Nobuyuki and his torment. I knew you would come and find me if you really cared for me. And I feel like seeing you in real life for the first time gave me a new strength to carry on. I didn't tell anyone, but I depended on you. I depended on us. And... this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Kazuto." And with that, she kissed him.

* * *

Asuna talked a lot about the wedding plans on the ride back to her house, like how big the cake would be, or who to invite, and other things like that. Kazuto didn't stop her, but he listened as he drove. And he smiled. Then Asuna asked him a question that he didn't at all expect.

"When we have our first child, what will we name it?" Kazuto stared at her wide-eyed.

"Why do we need to worry about that now? I just now proposed to you, and you're worrying about children?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know your opinion is all," she said glumly. Kazuto stopped and thought.

"Well, if it's a boy, I'd like to name him Kirito, and if it's a girl, I think I'd like to name her... Yui."

Asuna grinned and said, "That's exactly what I was thinking." And they didn't say another word for the rest of the ride home.


	4. Chapter 3- Until Death Do Us Part

So, you're probably thinking by now: _Get with the Fate/ Stay Night characters already!_ Well, sorry to disappoint, loyal fans, but I can't do that until probably the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll try to post it ASAP. :)

* * *

The wedding was a somewhat small affair, from what the two lovebirds could attempt to do. It was Asuna's father and mother as well as a few of their friends from the family. Only Kazuto's aunt and uncle showed up, Klein and Suguha were on their honeymoon in America. Of course, most of the friends from SAO showed up as well. Asuna had asked Silica to be their flower girl, to which she agreed almost immediately. Lisbeth had made Asuna's dress, and she was also the maid of honor. Agil was Kazuto's best man, and both men wore matching white tuxedos. The ceremony itself didn't take too long, and the reception was only about 3 hours.

"Well, that was certainly something," Kazuto said after they went back to their hotel. "Considering that Agil tried to dance with my aunt at the reception, I'd say I've had enough party for one day." There was a long moment of silence between them.

"Kazuto, can I ask you a question?" Asuna asked him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do you think Yui feels now that we haven't been to Alfheim in a while. Hasn't it been four years since we've seen her?" Kazuto put his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm sure Yui's fine, Asuna, and even if she isn't, you still have me. I love you, and I will protect you and stand by your side, virtual world or not, until we die. I swear that by my life," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and got up. "Now, let's make dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not terribly hungry, but I suppose I could eat some Chazuke, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'll get it for you." He kissed her again and made two bowls of the food. As they ate, Asuna still looked glum.

"Look, Asuna. I miss her too. She was my daughter as well," Kazuto told her sweetly. "I know that you're upset, but maybe there's some way we can dive into ALO again. The network should still be running the game from my computer. All we have to do is perform a full dive. Would you like that?

Asuna nodded and smiled. "But first, let's finish supper."

After a while, Kazuto remembered what Agil had told him about the new VRMMO. He pondered for a while about whether he should tell Asuna about it or not. This new game was apparently called Moon Cell Online, consisting of a world where players acted as supporting mages for their specific servants that were summoned using an amount of mana. If a player's mana ran out, their servant stopped following them, and they were on their own. There were seven classes of servants: Saber, Archer, Berserker, Lancer, Caster, Rider, and Assassin. Each servant had its own unique abilities, but apparently saber was the most powerful because of its strength and speed. While player killing was allowed, it was not recommended, as in order to kill a master, a player had to usually kill the other's servant. However, if the master was killed before the servant, the servant was also killed.

Kazuto sighed. It sounded tempting, that was for sure, but he knew that from previous games, most VRMMORPGs had a catch. SAO's catch was that if you died in-game, you died in real life. ALO's was that the game was actually used to illegally change the way the brain processed emotions, making a person feel an emotion that they didn't actually wish to. Kazuto wanted to guess about what the catch was here, but he couldn't. He had to admit, the game itself seemed harmless, but he knew better than trust his instincts abut things like this.

He finally decided that he wouldn't tell Asuna about MCO just yet. "I'll be right back, Asuna. I've got to take care of something," Kazuto told her as he headed off to his room. He opened his laptop and performed a quick Internet search about Moon Cell Online, and none of the results had any negative reviews. All of them said that the game was great, probably the best since Sword Art Online. Kazuto was still skeptical, however, and decided he wasn't going to buy the game right then.

"Kazuto, I'm tired. I'm going to get in bed," Asuna called from the other room.

"Okay, I'm just finishing this up, then I'll be right there," he replied. He scrolled through the results one more time to make sure he wasn't missing anything, until finally he came across one article for some newspaper that had been posted online. It was by a kid named Shirou Emiya, and he argued that Moon Cell Online was not as great as it had been claimed to be. In fact, this kid said that the game was actually created by a priest named Kirei Kotimine, and that Kotomine was using this game as an opportunity to start a holy grail war, as well as potentially kill any player who entered the game. Kazuto grinned. He knew there was finally some reason not to play the game. But the smile instantly faded from his face when he saw Emiya's next sentence:

_We have to stop Kotomine, and the only way to do that is to enter the game. _

Kazuto sighed and closed his laptop, then went out into the bedroom, where Asuna was watching some American show.

"Hey," he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"You're cute when you're sleepy, you know."

"Well, what can I say? I've had a long week," Asuna said as she yawned.

"Close your eyes, sleepyhead. You need some sleep," he told her as he climbed in bed.

"Kazuto, you don't have to baby me. I'm a grown woman," Asuna said playfully. But she didn't argue as Kazuto turned off the TV and the lights, and they both went to sleep.


End file.
